The present invention relates generally to the field of augmented reality, and more particularly to the use of nested augmented reality markers within augmented reality overlays to create nested menu options in augmented reality applications.
Augmented reality (AR) is a view of a physical, real-world environment with elements augmented by a computer-generated sensory input. Computer-generated sensory inputs can include sound, video, graphics, or global positioning system (GPS) data. Generally, augmentation is in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements. Often, AR display devices can align virtual information with the physical world. In some examples, virtual information is layered over the physical world view on a computing device. The virtual information layer is an overlay.